Sudden Changes
by ElvenMaidenHobbitGirl
Summary: This is a HP 6th year LOTR crossover....but a bit different...this is with LOTR's kids! Crazy? Mabey. Interesting? Yup. Should you read it? Definetly!
1. The Worst Year Ever

I'm probably not going to be able to update this story as often as I'd like because I have 5 other fan fictions going right now. But I hope you like this any way. This is a LOTR meets HP sixth year FF. OK enough intro...onto the story!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was December at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the weather was freezing but the pure white snow made the grounds glitter like a fairy tale. All the students were happy and joyous even with the threat of the You-Know-Who. All.... except three. For Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger nothing at Hogwarts made them happy; they wouldn't even smile. They had had the worst summer any of them could ever remember experiencing.

It started with having to go back to Grimauld Place. That was the safest place for Order Headquarters even if it was the one place all the members of the Order of the Phoenix wanted to stay as far away from as possible. No one smiled or looked happy the entire summer and those who had other places they could be spent as much time out of that dreadful dreary house as possible.

Upon arriving back at the Order after the events in The Department of Mysteries Remus Lupin proceeded to lock himself in his room and barely ever came out and rarely ate all summer. When Harry Potter had arrived he proceeded to do much the same thing but at least he came out for meals and occasionally for a bit of air. Every night of the entire summer sixteen year old Harry would cry himself to sleep. And he wasn't ashamed. He didn't care what any one thought any more, he didn't care if they thought he was sane or not, he didn't care if they thought he was a wimp for crying, he didn't care because NOBODY ELSE CARED ABOUT HIM! NO BODY CARED THAT HE HAD LOST EVERYONE WHO WAS EVER SPECIAL TO HIM! NO BODY CARED THAT SIRIUS BLACK THE GREATEST MAN WHO EVER LIVED WAS DEAD! DEAD! FALLEN THROUGH SOME STUPID, LAME, POINTLESS, HORRIBLE, VEIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And then they had to go back to Hogwarts. Everyone had heard of the events in The Department of Mysteries. And at first every one had asked questions but after many being snapped furiously at by Hermione and a few even cursed or hexed they gave up and instead gave them funny looks of mingled pity, confusion, fear, anxiety, and numerable other things. Everyone wondered of course why the three normally happy friends never even smiled. They didn't even look remotely happy when they found out their O.W.L. grades. (all of which they had passed with good marks, even potions). Each day seemed the same to the Trio and the year seemed to be dragging by until one morning after a huge snowstorm, a strange discovery was made.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hehehe I love cliff hangers!! I hope you like it!!!!!!!

Reformatted: 9/17/04


	2. A Girl On The Doorstep

Next chappy!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Professor Dumbledore! Come quickly!" cried Professor Flitwick in a shrill voice running into the headmaster's office.

"What is it?" said Dumbledore standing up quickly.

"There's a girl lying on the door step of the castle!!! We don't think she's a witch so she might have just seen the castle as a dilapidated old building and stayed there for the night. We have no clue how she got through the gates though." Said Flitwick walking out of the office and running down the hall.

"There was a blizzard last night! Is she alive?" said Dumbledore following quickly behind the tiny professor.

"Yes, but barely." He said running faster still.

Soon they reached the huge castle door. They opened it up and stepped outside. Sure enough there was a girl lying on the doorstep. She was covered with a deep blue cloak that was almost entirely covered with snow. There was snow caked in her dark waving hair that was strewn about her face, which was deathly pale and cold, and her lips were blue with freezing chill. She was visibly shaking with the cold.

"We must get her to the hospital wing." Said Dumbledore picking her up off the ground.

When they arrived in the hospital wing other teachers were already gathered. The girl was immediately laid on a bed.

"We need to wake her up." Said Dumbledore pulling out his wand.

"Do we really need to Dumbledore? She's not of our kind; she'll be terribly scared! Let's let her warm up and rest a bit first." Said Madam Pomfrey concernedly.

"We must, I need to know who she is. She is dressed too strangely to be a muggle."

At that moment everyone present realized what the girl was wearing. Under the cloak she wore the strangest clothes any of them had seen before. She was dressed in brown travel worn pants, a strange brown shirt, on one hand there was a fingerless leather glove sewn with silver thread, and at her waist was a long sheath that held a great sword.

"Enervate." said Dumbledore putting his wand to the girl's chest. The girl immediately stirred. She was trying to speak or shout out in fear but was too deathly cold and shivering too violently. Madam Pomfrey poured a beaker full of honey colored hot liquid into her mouth and she immediately stopped shivering. She took a moment to get her bearings and look quickly around the room but she did not look scared. Instead her hands flew to her neck and as she did so her eyes grew wide and she looked desperately around her.

"My necklace!!!!" she cried in a frightened voice. Dumbledore smiled and held up a fine silver chain with an odd silver pendant. She snatched it from him quickly and without a word.

"It was found beside you in the snow."

"It must have fallen off." She muttered clutching it tightly to her chest for a moment before clipping it around her neck with its small silver clasp.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reformatted: 9/17/04


	3. Aragwen Daughter Of Aragorn

"Who are you? Where do you come from and why are you here?" Dumbledore asked her kindly but firmly.

"I am Aragwen, daughter of Aragorn and I must speak to the headmaster." She replied looking Dumbledore confidently in the eyes. (this was surprising for there were very few who could look directly into his piercing blue stare)

"I am he." Said Dumbledore.

Much to the dismay of Madam Pomfrey she got up from her bed and bowed low to Dumbledore.

"Lord Albus, I come from the land of Middle Earth. I believe you might have heard of it? Though I think it is only a legend in this world."

"Yes I have but it was long ago decided on that it does not exist. But I supposed I will now be told otherwise?"

"Yes, lord, you see in Middle Earth we know of your world. And of your dark lord. We have our own dark lord you see, actually we are on our third dark lord. Morgoth, was our first; he was banished in the First Age of our world. Then, long ago the dark lord Sauron rose to power. There is a long and complicated story of the Rings of Power and the first defeat of Sauron too long to tell now. He was defeated but he returned not long ago in the Third Age of our world and there is another long and complicated story about his second defeat. There was a great war and when it ended a king was returned to the throne of Gondor and the Fourth Age began. Our world was restored and most thought evil was vanquished for good. But recently a new dark power is growing. A new dark lord is gaining strength. He is called Garonath." She paused, "I will tell more about our peril and how your world is involved when a certain few of your students are present; Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy."

Dumbledore nodded, "Minerva, if you would be so kind as to fetch Harry, Ron, and Hermione. And Severus, if you could fetch Mr. Malfoy. Please bring them to my office." The two teachers turned and left without a word. "Aragwen, if I am correctly pronouncing your name, would you please follow me?" He led her through the halls of the castle, Aragwen looking around in wonder and amazement at the moving pictures, ghosts, and other magical things. They stopped before a pair of stone gargoyles, "Ice Mice." Said Dumbledore. The gargoyles suddenly came to life and sprang aside; a hole was opened in the wall revealing a moving spiral staircase that went straight up. Aragwen only jumped slightly, not much seemed to frighten this young girl. They stepped on to the moving staircase and it carried them up and up until they reached a large door with an ornate knocker. They entered a circular room full of odd-looking instruments and with walls lined with moving pictures of past headmasters and headmistresses. Aragwen continued to look around in amazement.

Dumbledore chuckled slightly, "Please, take a seat," He said to her gesturing towards a chair, "The students should be here in a moment."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reformatted: 9/17/04


	4. A Rip In The Veil

Soon, the students arrived bleary eyed, yawning, still in their dressing robes, and utterly confused.

"What's going on professor?" said Hermione looking around yawning. Then seeing Aragwen raised an eyebrow skeptically.

Dumbledore chuckled slightly, " Please have a seat" said Dumbledore motioning them to some chairs as well.

"This is Aragwen," said Dumbledore indicating to the odd looking girl. "She has a very interesting tale to tell. I have not heard all of it but I have learned that she has journeyed here from the land of Middle Earth. Yes Hermione, apparently it does exist." Hermione had opened her mouth as though to say something but clamped it shut blushing slightly. "I will let Aragwen continue from here." said Dumbledore.

Aragwen bowed slightly to Dumbledore and then told all of what she had said earlier to the four students. There she paused, they all looked completely dumbstruck except Malfoy who had a look on his face that said plainly that he wasn't taking any of this seriously.

In fact he quite audibly muttered " What a nutter...when my father hears about this..." but Aragwen fixed him with such a glare that he was immediately quieted. Aragwen's eyes were one of the more remarkable features about her, they were grey, as were Malfoy's but they were not such a dead, cold grey like his, they were more bright and shockingly grey and they seemed to glitter or shine with some inner light.

Aragwen continued her story, " As I said we know of your Dark Lord Voldemort," Ron shuddered but overlooked it," Well, as shocking and unbelievable as it may seem, our two Dark Lords Garonath and Voldemort, have met." Hermione and Ron gasped, Dumbledore leaned intently forward over his desk, even Malfoy who came from a dark family seemed a bit shocked. But Harry was utterly petrified, now not only was their world in danger but Middle Earth too!

"How did they meet in the first place?" Harry asked.

"Well, you see there has always been a barrier, a veil so to speak between our two worlds," Harry felt a twinge of grief at the word veil but forgot it. " But recently a rip has been made in this barrier and Voldemort figured out how to get through. This rip was how I was able to reach you. Now that the two Dark Lords have met their combined powers will be able to wreak havoc on both our worlds. At the moment Voldemort dwells in Middle Earth in the pits of Bandigur with Garonath far in the East of Middle Earth so their combined power is only hurting Middle Earth. We know that Harry Potter is the only one in your world who can defeat Voldemort. In our world it is much the same way. There is only one person who has the power to defeat Garonath. Harry Potter must come to Middle Earth, for the sake of both our worlds."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reformatted:9/17/04


	5. We Will Go To Middle Earth

The whole room went dead quiet.

Malfoy finally broke the silence," Then why in the world were _we_ brought here?" he said snidely.

"From what we know Ronald and Hermione were with Harry through all his previous adventures with Voldemort. It is hoped they will come to Middle Earth to be his companions from this world. And you Draco have reasons of your own which will be explained by other people at other times." Aragwen then turned to Dumbledore, "Lord Albus I beg of you on behalf of the people of Middle Earth please allow your students to come to our world. Only if they wish to of course" she looked at each student in turn her grey eyes pleading. They all nodded, even Malfoy to his own surprise.

"I must speak with the teachers and inform their parents,"

"Please lord, I was told that with Draco Malfoy only his mother was to be informed not his father."

"Very well, when do you have to leave?"

"I was late arriving here as it were, we must leave as soon as may be allowed, today ere moon rise at the latest."

Dumbledore nodded, "You can go now but I suggest you all go to your common rooms to pack stay there we'll send for you when we need to. Aragwen, you can go with them , it's a Hogsmead weekend, the common room should be quite empty." So they left Dumbledore's office, Aragwen bowing to him before leaving as seemed a custom in her world, when they exited the hole in the wall Malfoy turned and stomped off in the direction of the dungeons without a word.

"That was rude." Said Aragwen, the Trio just laughed.

"How old are you Aragwen?" asked Harry after a while.

" Nineteen years by the way of Gondor which is the same as the way of your world."

"Your only three years older than us! You're really tall!" said Hermione. Aragwen laughed a clear mirthful laugh like they had not heard in their dark world in a very long time.

"Why were you sent on this journey if you're so young?" asked Ron.

"I am young but not weak." She said and in a flash drew her long sword out of its glittering sheath and swung it through the air with great ease and skill. Then put it back pleased with the stunned looks on their faces.

When they finally reached the common room Harry said the password, "Amarillo" and the portrait swung open and they all climbed inside.

"We'll go pack" said Ron.

"You won't need too much, I expect you'll be given something different to wear when you get there. You won't want to go tramping around Middle Earth in robes like that." Said Aragwen before following Hermione to the girl's dorms.

"Talk about short notice, eh mate?" said Ron as he and Harry threw some clothes haphazardly into their bags.

"Ya....really sudden...one minute we're asleep during Christmas break and the next minute we're going to some Middle Earth place to fight Voldemort." Said Harry "Remember this time last year....just a few days before Christmas....we were at Grimauld place....your dad had just been attacked and was in St. Mungo's .....and we were all cleaning and decorating for Christmas....and...and..Sirius....." Harry's voice shook and he turned his head away.

"Come on mate, we have to focus on this Lower Earth thing." said Ron punching him on the shoulder. Harry wiped his eyes laughing.

"Ya your right."

Meanwhile in the girl's dorm Aragwen was lying on Hermione's bed with her leather booted feet propped up on the bedside table.

"You dress very oddly," said Hermione "But I expect it's common for your world?"

Aragwen smiled, "Yes....and no. Many people dress the way I do in Middle Earth...just not the girls." She smile again " Of course you dress oddly to me, all black, and unlike the wizards of my world, the Istari, you do not carry staffs, you carry those sticks of yours."

Hermione smiled as well, " Their called wands."

Just then a voice called from downstairs, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Aragwen. It's time for you to go."


	6. Author's Note!

Authors Note --------------------------

I just wanted to apologize that I haven't updated in soooooo long!!! I've been wicked busy with getting ready for school and going to school but I'm back now!!!


	7. Minas Tirith

Thanks for reviewing everyone!!!! As an answer to your question Healing Hands...if anyone has ever read any of my FF on other sites, which I doubt because they're all small and little known LOTR or HP sites, you know that I wish LOTR had more girls in it so when I write stories I always add more girls to the Fellowship and when I write sequels I always replace Aragorn's son..... errrr something with an E.... with a daughter, Aragwen. I hope this won't turn you away from this story. Anyway since you were all so quick about reviewing I decided to be very quick about adding another chapter!

They hurriedly finished packing and went down to the common room and saw Professor McGonagal standing there waiting for them. They followed her out of the portrait hole and back through the halls and again they stood before the stone gargoyles.

"Ice Mice" said Professor McGonagal

They again stepped on the moving stairs and went through the door and back into Dumbledore's office. Snape was there too with Malfoy who still looked very angry with himself for agreeing to go and Dumbledore stood waiting.

"We have informed all your parents or guardians and they have all agreed. Mr. Weasley your parents understood and said they loved you and would miss you and all your siblings said goodbye and Fred and George tried to give me some of their trick candy to give to you as a going away present." Dumbledore chuckled slightly. "Miss Granger your parents were wary but understood the urgency of the situation and said that they love you and will miss you and good luck to you all. Mr. Potter, your aunt and uncle didn't care in the slightest they just wanted me out of their house. And Mr. Malfoy your mother did understand. Surprisingly." He paused for a moment before continuing, "Well, you are all packed and ready to go. But I must ask one thing of you Aragwen."

"Yes?"

"Would it be alright if I accompanied my students?"

"Of course! Great wizards like yourself are always needed!"

"Splendid! Now if you would kindly explain how we are to get to Middle Earth?"

Aragwen smiled, "Yes, Elvish magic which I must attempt to do. Which could prove difficult seeing as I am only half Elven my self." She rummaged through her pack and extracted a small slip of wrinkled parchment, looked at it, closed her eyes, held out her hand, and mumbled some strange words. Nothing happened. "Oh by the Valar, Why isn't _anything ever_ easy for me!" she mumbled exasperatedly. She tried again and this time seemed to be concentrating harder. There was a loud swishing noise and a swirling cloudlike something appeared before Aragwen. Her eyes snapped open and she smiled broadly. "There we go! I'll step through first and you can follow me." She slung her pack onto her back and with a smile stepped into the vortex and vanished with a whoosh.

"Alright, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco you all go next, together, and I'll follow" Dumbledore gave them a little push. They nervously stepped into it. Immediately they were spinning round very fast and all they could see was swirling fog. Then suddenly they were dropped to the ground. Harry stood up and looked around it was dark and he was standing in a vast field Aragwen was there as well standing staring up at the stars with a smile on her face.

"Wow...Middle Earth." Said Hermione looking around as well. Ron and Draco were looking around too with their mouths open.

"Yes, it's beautiful isn't it." Said Aragwen. Just then Dumbledore landed near them stood up and brushed himself off.

"Well here we all are. Now, where are we going?"

"To my home, the capitol of Gondor." Aragwen began walking and they followed her.

"What's Gondor?" Ron asked as they walked.

"The largest domain of Men in Middle Earth with many cities and princedoms." As they continued walking Aragwen chatted happily about Middle Earth obviously happy to be home.

Suddenly it began to rain, "Ah! That's sudden!" said Hermione.

"Not in Southern Middle Earth, we don't get snow until much later." Said Aragwen pulling up her hood. A few minutes later a great mountain range loomed before them and they saw built into a mountain what looked like a great city. Soon they were right before it and saw even through the rain that it was built of pure white stone and seemed to be built on many levels finishing at the top with a great white tower. But right in front of them now was a great gate made of strong wood with pictures of tall noble looking men with crowns. It whole sight was so splendid that even Malfoy couldn't help but say wow.

"Who are you? And what is your business in the city?" said a voice from above. Looking up they saw guards standing erect through the rain on top of the wall.

"Just open the gates!" said Aragwen.

"No one is allowed into the city without identification." Said the guard.

Aragwen threw back her hood in exasperation and looked up towards the guards her brown locks getting soaked with rain, "In the name of the King just let me through!"

The guards seemed taken aback, "My apologies. You heard the girl! Open the gate!"

The great gate began to creak open. Aragwen turned to them and smiling said, "Welcome, to Minas Tirith!" they stepped through the gates and into the great city.

"Wow...." Harry said. The city was even more amazing inside.

"The whole city is made of white marble. And it's built on seven levels." Said Aragwen beginning to walk very quickly.

"And which level are we headed to?" asked Ron, hurrying to keep up with Aragwen's long strides.

"To the very top, to the Citadel where the King dwells."

"What?!" said Malfoy who was beginning to be out of breath already.

They continued walking up and up struggling to keep up with Aragwen's staggering pace. She obviously knew her way around even through the rain and dark for by now it was getting quite late in the evening. After about fifteen minutes of walking they finally reached the final level of the city and the rain had somewhat subsided. The seventh level of Minas Tirith was a great round courtyard of white marble with the great white Citadel towering over all. In the center of the courtyard was a fountain next to an amazing tree. It was pure white from the trunk and branches to the flowers and leaves and the whole thing seemed to glitter even through the dark and drizzling rain.

"Oh!" said Hermione, "It's so beautiful!"

"Yes! The White Tree! The Tree of Kings!" cried Aragwen happily. As they walked by it she reached down and ran her hand through the water.

When they reached the Citadel door the guards bowed low, "Shall we summon the King?" asked one.

"No, Tandiar just let me through." Said Aragwen.

"As you wish my lady" said the guard opening the door.

They stepped into a great hall made of yet more white marble. All along the sides were marble statues of tall men all wearing the same tall peaked crown. At the end of the hall opposite them sitting upon a great white thrown was a dark haired man wearing the crown depicted in the statues; his head was rested on his hand but he looked up when they entered.

"Aragwen!" he cried jumping up and running across the hall towards her and embracing her.

"Ada!"

"You're late! I've been so worried!" said the man kissing Aragwen on the top of the head,"Arwen!"

"Yes?" a woman emerged from a room on the other end of the hall, she had auburn hair, a fair face and pointed ears. "Aragwen!" she cried when she saw her running over to her and embracing her as well.

"Muma!" said Aragwen.

"You've been gone so long! I thought you'd died!!"

"I'm alright, honestly Muma."

"Well you should at least say what's taken you." Said the man looking her in the eyes.

"I ran into a bit of snow....got a bit lost...." Then remembering that Harry and the others were still there said, "Oh yes, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Lord Albus, these are my parents King Elessar (but really you can just call him Aragorn) and Queen Arwen. Ada, Muma this is Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Lord Albus Dumbledore."

The King bowed and said, "Very good, you've been long awaited. I'll have someone show you to your rooms and you can clean up and then we'll eat."

"And Aragwen your coming with me. Your soaking wet! Didn't you think to put up your hood?!" said Arwen leading her daughter away.

"you can follow Damian here. He'll lead you to your rooms." Said Aragorn.

OMG! This is really the longest chapter I've ever written in any story ever!!! None of the others will be three pages long I think! I hope you like! I'll update soon! Please review!


	8. Of Princesses, Dinner, and Puppy Dogs

Thanks for the reviews!!! Sorry it took me longer this time I've had school and what not.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They followed a dark haired man clad in black with a tree (which they guessed was the one outside) surrounded by seven stars and the King's crown above it emblazoned in silver upon his breast. He lead Harry, Ron , Hermione and Malfoy to the guest quarters (Dumbledore got a room of his own) bowed and left. It had three soft feather beds in a row and one in a section blocked off with curtains for Hermione. Ron and Harry plopped themselves down on two beds next to each other. Hermione put her bag down on her bed and sat down next to Ron. Malfoy lied down on his own bed and stared at the ceiling.

"OK, I am completely lost so help me out here guys." Said Ron "We're in Middle Earth, in some place called Gondor, in some city called Minas Tirith?"

"I think so." Said Harry.

"And those people, the King and Queen, are Aragwen's parents? Hold on!â€â€..that would make herâ€.A PRINCESS?!?!?" said Ron his eyes wide.

Harry and Hermione laughed and Malfoy who had obviously been listening said,

"Oh Brilliant! Bravo Weasley!!" very sarcastically.

"Just shut it Malfoy," said Harry "We're in a different world now. The least you could do is try to be half way decent." Harry and Malfoy stared at each other with pure venom in their eyes.

"We'd better change and go to dinner, they'll be wondering we are." Said Hermione.

They dressed in silence and soon Damian appeared at the door followed by Dumbledore.

"Come along." He said. Damian led them to a great dining hall and once again bowed and left. The King was already there and as they sat down the Queen appeared followed by Aragwen who was almost unrecognizable. Her dirty travel worn clothes were gone and instead she wore a white and silver dress with bell sleeves and they noticed that around her neck she wore the silver pendant she had worn back at Hogwarts. Her tangled and unkempt hair was tangle free and made into small braids at her temples but the rest fell freely about her shoulders and atop her head was set a silver crown. It had many designs woven with the metal and one point extended down her forehead and was the same design as the high peaks of her father's crown, which Hermione guessed to represent bird's wings. She looked stunning. She smiled at them and sat down at her father's right hand. The food was soon brought out and it was delicious and soon Aragorn, Arwen, and Dumbledore were deep in conversation.

Feeling a bit awkward Hermione said, "So, Aragwen, do you have any siblings?"

"No. Just my parents and me. First and only born. I'm Heiress to the throne."

"Wow really? That's cool!" said Ron. "I have six siblings. Five older brothers and one younger sister. Ginny is my sister she's a year younger and basically pretty normal. Then there's Fred and George they're twins and they're huge troublemakers, always doing crazy things, they own a jokes and tricks shop. Next there's Percy. He's kinda been removed from the family. Then there's Charlie and Bill. Charlie works in Romania (uh a place in our world) and studies dragons. And Bill is a curse breaker in Egypt (another place in our world)."

"I'm an only child." said Hermione.

"Me too. My parents were killed when I was one. I live with my aunt and uncle."

"I've heard all about itâ€I was told everything before I left to retrieve you." They continued talking about their own lives and own worlds for the rest of the meal.

When their plates were taken away the King spoke, "I believe you will be wanting to know what will be happening to you now," but he was cut short because at that moment there was a loud barking and they turned to see a dog with a white and tan face, floppy black ears and feet (very muddy paws), and a tan and white body running towards them barking madly. He ran once round the table then ran at Hermione.

"AH!!!" she cried recoiling.

"No Elros!!!" said Aragwen running over and grabbing it by the collar and dragging it away from Hermione, "What's gotten into you Elros?!?!"

"Aragwen, how many times do I have to tell you when you put him out to tie him up when your not there!" said Aragorn

"But Tandiar was there." Said Aragwen

"He can't leave his post to go chasing after your dog! Go put him in your room." Aragwen returned shortly and sat back down.

"I'm sorry Ada," she said.

"That's quite alright," the King smiled, "Continuing what I was saying, you were brought here to Gondor but you will not be staying here for your entire stay in Middle Earth. Only for a while. Tomorrow Aragwen will be leaving for a journey of her own,"

But he was cut short by Harry, "Where are you going?"

"To Bree, a small town outside of a land called the Shire where small creatures called Hobbits dwell. I am to meet four of them and bring them to Rivendell, home of the Elves. I ride ere the sun rises. speaking of it I should take my leave, I will need my sleep." She turned to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy, "Goodbye my friends. We will meet again soon I hope." And with that she bowed and left the room.

"As for you. You will stay here for a time as I have said but then you too will journey to Rivendell for you will be needed there. That is all that is to be told for now. Now I suggest you all go to sleep you have had a long day. I bid you goodnight." Then the King too bowed and left with his wife.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight to you all. I suppose you can find your way back to your room. No exploring. Not tonight at least." Dumbledore looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione with a twinkle in his eye at these last words then left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OoOoOoO now what? Will they go to bed or will they explore? No cliff hanger at all I know but who cares the story is still a baby!!!

To reply to my reviewersâ€..

Chocolate Newt : Yes I think that was his name tooâ€â€like I said before I hope no one minds that he won't be in it.

Ms. Unknown : Yup that's where I got her name from! My sister suggested that I make a boy named Arwagorn! LOL!

And I would also like to give a shout out to my friend Alana who is reading this!!! JOP!!!!! Harry got run over by a statue!!!!!! Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego!!!!!

Luv u all!!!

EMHG )


	9. Night Wandering

Sorry this chappy took sooooooo long my mom was being strange and wasn't letting me on !!!!!!!!Thx for the reviews!!!

**Ilenya the fair- ** thx! Here's more!!

**Anarane-** Thx!!! And Thx for the tip I reformatted the first few chappies!

**Ms. Unknown-** thx!!! Don't worry "Arwagorn" is not in this lol!

Hi Alana! YO! Snuffles!!! The chair incident! Blue monkey faced purse!!!! Harry got run over by a statue! JOP!!!

Anyway here's another chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was later that night (who knew what time it was for there were no clocks to be found) and Harry was lying awake in his bed restless and unable to sleep. After a while of tossing and turning he got up and walked down the halls, cautiously for he didn't know where the guards were, and slowly found his way out to the door of the citadel. Strangely it was ajar as if it had been left open and he saw that the guards had dozed. He walked out but soon heard a voice and looking around frantically hid behind a near by pillar. Peering over to where the voice had come from he saw Aragwen sitting on the edge of the fountain with her back against the white tree she was again back in her traveling clothes. She was crying and but through small sobs he heard her singing in a strange language he had never heard before, the words were fair and beautiful with melodious tones and he stood transfixed by it's beauty. He didn't know but the language was Elvish and roughly translated the song went this way,

Sleep my child, no harm can come whilst you sleep soundly 

_I am here no matter how far_

_May you be strong and the Valar protect you,_

_May you stay safe and free from harm_

_I will sit and wait and pray for your safe and soon return home._

_Light may fade and darkness cometh_

_But when hope fails you look into your heart_

_And remember your home _

_No matter how far_

_I am with you remember my words_

_No matter how far_

_Sleep soundly my child as if in my arms._

And as she finished she dropped her head into her hands and sobbed. Just then Harry heard footsteps coming out the door of the citadel. He looked and saw in the light from the halls within a bent old man who looked much like Dumbledore, like a wizard. He had long hair and a long beard and a white staff. Though he looked very old (maybe older than Dumbledore!) he seemed to radiate a great strength. He strode over to the fountain where Aragwen sat weeping and sat beside her.

"Aragwen," he said lifting her tearstained face up to look into his.

"I do not want to go Gandalf," she said still weeping

"Why not child?" he asked her staring into her bright grey tear filled eyes.

"I do not wish to leave my home,"

"Aragwen, you have traveled before, all over Middle Earth, from the shore to the Shire! You have traveled more than many men in this city have or ever will!"

"Yes but I have always been with my Ada or Muma........and......now...I will be alone, leading those Hobbits to Rivendell."

"You will do fine. You are, after all, the daughter of Aragorn the Dunedain."

"That's it exactly, all my life there have been people who think I'm not strong enough, not good enough to do things like learn to fight or track or travel in the wild. They don't think I can be their heir. I've always tried to live up to my father to prove them wrong. And, this time, I don't think I can," said Aragwen beginning to sob again. "I'm just a little girl!" she said breaking down completely.

"It's alright, your scared, I know," said the man called Gandalf stroking her deep brown hair comfortingly.

"I don't want to go.....this is my home......I've traveled before but I always knew I'd be home in a few weeks....a month it was far away.........but this time.....I don't know when I'm ever going to see my home and my family and friends again.....or if I'll even come back.....I....I could die....." she said still crying hard.

"Yes....you could. But you might not. It's fate. You just have to keep going as long as you can. You must have hope even when it seems like all is lost. And when there is no hope you must continue just because you are breathing still. Remember that, for that is the best way you can live up to your father. For your father continued fighting for what seemed like a lost cause. When it seemed like every thing that could have gone wrong had, and even I had begun to give up hope, your father continued to fight, out numbered, over powered, and a whole number of other things, he kept going because he could. And the men found their captain and their hope in him and followed him even to what seemed certain death, and they returned victorious. Remember that, Aragwen." Aragwen wiped her eyes and nodded with a new look of determination on her face.

"Oh! It's almost time for me to leave!" cried Aragwen. And, indeed the sun was rising in the east, the direction the city faced, and warmed their faces and made the white tree glitter even more than before. It also awoke Harry who had dozed, still behind the pillar. Aragwen and the old man named Gandalf, stood up, surprisingly neither looked weary, and walked back into the citadel Gandalf shaking his head at the sleeping guards. Harry followed them quietly, he wanted to know more of what was happening and he really didn't have anything better to do otherwise. As they walked inside Aragwen was greeted by a loud barking and was nearly bowled over by Elros,

"Down, boy!" she cried laughing. She wasn't the only one laughing, Aragorn walked into the room followed by Arwen and he was laughing as well, a bit guiltily, Harry noticed from his new hiding place behind one of the many marble statues.

"You let him out, didn't you, Ada?" said Aragwen raising an eyebrow at her father.

"Yes." He said simply still laughing. Aragwen shook her head.

"I have your bags," he said suddenly serious, "You should get going. But first I want to give you something." He motioned for her to follow and Harry followed as well dodging silently behind statues and pillars as if he had his invisibility cloak. Aragorn led her to a room that could only have been the royal weaponry, it was filled with swords, knives, and bows of all shapes and sizes. Harry didn't go inside, he would be seen for sure, he stayed outside peering through the doorway ready to bolt behind a near by pillar should anyone come by. He led her to an ornate pedestal in the very middle of the room that held a very long sword. It looked very special and was obviously very old but showed no signs of wear. On the blade Harry thought he could see strange markings but he was so far away he couldn't see clearly. Aragorn carefully picked up the sword and held it for a moment as if recalling many memories before slipping it into it's scabbard. He held it out to Aragwen.

"Carry it well and to good fortune. If fate is on our side I will receive it again by your living hands."

"You.....you can't give me this." Aragwen said pushing the sword back towards her father shaking her head, her face pale.

"Why not?"

"It is the sword of the King. Only the King can wield it."

"Someday, you will be Queen. It is as much yours as it is mine." Aragwen just continued shaking her head her mouth slightly open. "I insist, I order you, I will not see you go without it." He said pressing it into her hands and closing her fingers around it. Aragwen stared at it in awe for a moment before removing her own sword from her belt and putting this one in it's place.

"Now come, they will be wondering where we got off to." They walked back out of the room back towards the main hall and out the door of the Citadel with Gandalf and Arwen, Aragorn laughing at the sleeping guards before shaking them awake. Harry followed them all the way down to the bottom level of the citadel to the stables somehow managing to stay unseen the whole way. At the stables Aragwen led out a beautiful horse. It was golden-yellow with a white mane, tail, and feet and a white marking on its head in the shape of a star. Aragwen patted it's face muttering,

"Come on Kerrielle, this will be our longest journey together yet." She put a saddle and reins on it and strapped her bags to the saddle and led her back to where the others stood. Harry was hiding behind a huge bale of hay outside the door.

"Goodbye Muma," said Aragwen walking over to her and embracing her beginning to cry again as he mother did.

"Goodbye my child," said Arwen kissing the top of her daughter's head.

After a moment she went over to Aragorn, "Goodbye, my father," she said kissing him on the cheek, "My King," and she genuflected briefly before him.

"Aragwen," he said embracing her and crying himself, "Good luck. I love you. I _will_ see you again."

Lastly she walked over to Gandalf, "Gandalf," she said drawing herself up and again putting on a determined face.

Gandalf smiled, "When you reach Bree you must find the Hobbits. You will more than likely get there first, stay there, do not leave. If something happens I will come my self. You must also gain their trust. Which will not be easy. Their parents learned to trust no one and more than likely taught their children that as well. When you set out travel only by night when you can and vary you path. And **_never_** set foot on the road for anything more than quickly crossing. Good luck to you Aragwen, Daughter of Aragorn, Heiress to Gondor." He bowed to her.

"Ada, tell Tia....I say goodbye," she said turning back to her parents again. Aragorn nodded. She smiled reassuringly at them then turned and set off through the gates of the city.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK this is now the longest chapter ever! Their growing on me!!! IT'S ALIVE!!!!!!!! Lol it's like 11:11 pm and I am tired and loopy and I have a dance tomorrow.

Hi again Alana!!! I'm too tired for jokes!!!

Nighty night all!!!!

EMHG () yawn


	10. An Heir To The Throne and The Wonderings...

Sorry this chappy took soooo long to put this chappy up but I've been really busy with school and I've also been working on updating Through All Weather Friends Forever and getting up a new story call Sky Captains and the Battle of Day and Night. Oh and I've also been on vacation in NY visiting the fam! But I'm back now!!!!

Hi to Alana and to Mandy who I know are reading this!!!!!

ORLANDO BLOOM IS HOTT!!!!

WE ARE ELVES!!!!! AND WE WON'T FREEZE!! (just keep saying that and maybe we won't lol! Mum says I can bring hot cocoa by the way!!!!)

Reviews 

Ms. Unknown- thx! Here's more!

Ilenya the fair- Thx soooo much!!! I'm blushing! Hey if your daughter of Arathorn and sister of King Elessar....then your Aragwen's aunt! LOL!

Chocolate Newt- Thx! Sorry it took soooo long!

Snuffleslova11- Hi Alana!!! I'm glad you like it even though you were one of the first people to read this lollypop!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry who had nodded off a bit behind the haystack woke with a start as he saw how far into the morning it was getting and that the adults were headed back. He cursed his curiosity and ran back to the citadel behind buildings and through alleyways making it back and pushing the heavy doors open (the guards had fallen asleep again) with moments to spare as he scrambled back into bed.

Harry sighed as he pulled the covers up around him hoping to get a few hours sleep before the others woke up. Sadly he wouldn't even get that much.

"So...where have you been all night?" said Ron sitting up and looking at him.

"Around," replied Harry with a yawn.

"Did it have anything to do with the fact that Aragwen her parents and some other man were out all night too?" said Hermione coming over and sitting on Ron's bed.

"You're awake too?" said Harry laughing slightly, "And, yeah, it did." Harry began retelling everything he had seen and heard.

"So what you're saying is that not only is she a princess she's the HEIR too?!?" asked Ron when Harry finished, completely dumbfounded.

"It would seem that way now wouldn't it Weaslbee" AN- I so didn't spell that right and this chappy sucks so far but hopefully it will get better! said a sneering voice from behind them.

"Great. You been waiting up for me too, Eh, Malfoy?"

"Do you really think I care Potter? I can't sleep in this horrid bed in this horrible pit of a place!" Malfoy retorted. He was obviously in a very bad mood because otherwise no one could call this city a pit.

"Anyway, Harry did you figure out who that man was?" asked Hermione stopping another fight, "He looked a bit like Dumbledore but......" she trailed off.

"Ya, his name was Gandalf I think....he was the one who first came out to talk to Aragwen." Said Harry nonchalantly.

"Great maybe we can meet him _in the morning_. Because I don't about you guys but I'm E-E-Exhausted." Said Ron with a yawn.

"Ya," said Harry

"Night guys," said Hermione going to bed and pulling her curtain but Harry and Ron barely heard her for they were already drifting off.

Malfoy, on the other hand, couldn't sleep all night. It wasn't, as he had said, because of his surroundings, no this place was lovely.......it was because he had to wonder why in the world was _he_ here? The others had perfectly good reasons; Potter, of course, had to save the world and where ever Potter went Weasel and the Mudblood had to follow. But why him! He hated the three of them and everyone knew it! Not only that he also came from a known dark family...._inner circle_ for Merlin's sake! And his own mother had said he could go to this crazy place! But....they hadn't told his father for some reason....Malfoy laughed to himself....when father finds what happened he'll come and get him and then they can stay here and fight along side Lord Voldemort. Maybe "Young Master Malfoy" could finally show his value to the cause. And with that comforting thought he finally drifted off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok this chappy is really short and very sucky but please stick with me!!! This chappy was really hard to write and I know it sounds corny but you can just forget that it ever happened and wait patiently for the next and much better chappy!!!!!!!

ORLANDO IS HOTT!!!!

WE ARE ELVES!!!!!!!!!

Oh yeah and.........

GO RED SOX!!!!!!!!!!!!

EMHG:)


	11. Flying Time and Leaving

OK that last chappy......for lack of better words.....**_sucked_**......bad. And that's probably why only two people reviewed. But this chappy will be much better I promise! I got over my little writer's block!!!! Sorry this chappy took sooooooooooooooooooooo long but now the story is really going to get moving!!!!!

Reviews 

Ilenya the fair- thx soooo much!!! And I luv Faramir too! I named my pocket neopet after him! LOL!!!

Anarane- here is the next chapter!!!! Thx!!!!

You guys are very faithful reviewers!!! Thank You!!!

And now....here is the next chapter!!!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days passed quickly in Gondor with no news from Aragwen or indeed from anyone, for no one would tell them when they were leaving or where they were going, but they were happy in the city so they weren't complaining. Much to their surprise the old man called Gandalf was indeed a Middle Earthen wizard and his personality and quirky ways as well as looks reminded them so much of Dumbledore, (with whom he consequently got along very well with) that they often mixed the two of them up. They also met Tianna (Tia), Aragwen's best friend.(AN- Tianna's name is pronounced tie-anna and Tia is tie-a) Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent most of their time walking around the city with her learning more and more about the strange and formal customs of Middle Earth. Malfoy, on the other hand, stayed mostly inside and sulked; and when he was outside he merely wandered alone and always seemed to be lost in thought. Then, about a fortnight or so after Aragwen left they were called to the main hall of the citadel.

When they entered the King was sitting on his throne and beside him sat the Queen. Gandalf was there as well, leaning on the throne in deep conversation with the King. They all looked up as they walked towards them and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco who were finally staring to understand this whole bowing thing bowed somewhat awkwardly. Aragorn who really didn't like having people he considered friends bowing to him raised a hand to dismiss it.

"Please sit down," he said gesturing to a few chairs.

When they were all seated the King continued, "You are here today because, in fact, it will be your last day in the city. Tomorrow you are to travel to Rivendell."

"Rivendell? Isn't that where Aragwen went?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, you will probably see her there." Said the King sounding as though he was trying to convince himself that they would.

"How will we get there? I mean we aren't going on our own are we?" asked Ron.

"Of course not," said Gandalf speaking up, "The roads are much too dangerous to travel on alone if you do not know the way. I will lead you and Albus will come with us, with luck and good weather I guess we should arrive there in about three weeks." (AN-ok it might take longer to get to Rivendell from Minas Tirith but please don't yell at me for it! It's just a guess!)

Aragorn nodded in agreement, "You are free to go. I suggest you start packing for there will be no time tomorrow."

"Is everything so sudden in Middle Earth?" asked Ron as they once again threw clothes into their bags.

"It seems like it. People just seem to leave all of a sudden around here." Said Harry. Hermione noticed Malfoy still sulking, "Malfoy, you can cheer up now, we're leaving tomorrow." Said Hermione sounding exasperated.

"Ya whatever Mudblood, at least you know why the heck your in this godforsaken place in the first place." He muttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

there done!!!!!!!

**THANK YOU RED SOX!!!!!!**

**WE LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!**

**THE CURSE IS REVERSED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

YAY lol I hope you like! Happy Halloween and Happy Boring Day! (aka election day in the usa)

Lol

EMHG:)


	12. Setting Out

AHHH I think this story is dying!!!!!!! Please don't let it drown in my cheesy dialogue and my short chappies!!!!! I promise it will get better!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you to my faithful reviewers who have been sticking with me through my suckiness!!!!!

I LUV U ALL!!!! Lol

HI ALANA!!!!!! GET WELL SOON!!!!!!! DON'T DIE ON ME!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL!!! PNEMONIA SHOULD BE SENT TO LIVE WITH PAUL THE DEMENTOR TO BE TORTURED FOR ETERNITY!!!!

Also, since I have had such a bad case of writer's block lately I have decided to adopt some muses because everyone else has them and they seem to help and I'm jealous! I am very pleased to introduce.......Aragwen!

**Aragwen**: Hi! I am a beautiful and loved princess as well as a figment of the author's imagination.

.....and Legolas!

**Legolas**: I am _so_ overused.

**EMHG**: Leggly, why can't you be good like Aragwen? I have leeeeeeembas bread if you're good! don't ask about the lembas.....if you've seen the extended version of TTT then you'll get it! 

**Legolas**: Lembas? Really? Well.... Ok!

**EMHG**: good boy! hands Leggly some lembas Now enough rambling.....on with the story!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up little masters! Little lady!" called a voice from the door. A candle illuminated the room and as they groggily lifted their heads off their pillows they saw the guard whom Aragwen had called Tandiar the day they had arrived.

"But it's s-s-so early!" said Ron with a yawn. And indeed, the sun was just beginning to peer out over the horizon.

"Yes, but you must have an early start if you hope to get to Rivendell in a timely manner," Tandiar replied. "You will meet the King and Queen the main hall before you leave." He informed them and then turned and left.

They quickly changed and gathered their things.

"You know what I just realized?" said Harry suddenly, "We have absolutely no idea where we're going or what we're getting ourselves into."

"Honestly Harry, do we _ever_ really have an idea of what we're getting ourselves into?" said Hermione a bit teasingly.

"No." said Harry, The Trio laughed. For it was true, they were always jumping into things not knowing where it would lead. When you think about it, all of their adventures, though planned in some sense, were basically running into some unknown danger; from going through the trapdoor to find the Sorcerer's Stone to following Ron and the "grim" down the Whomping Willow, and even, the adventure everyone preferred not to think about, the Department of Mysteries. A/N if that sounds like a run-on I apologize

They finished packing and made their way back out to the main hall of the citadel. Gandalf and Dumbledore were already waiting along with the King and Queen.

"Before you set out we ask you to please break fast with us." said Aragorn. A/N that is not a typo, the word breakfast literally means a morning meal to break the night's fast. Break your fast is said several times throughout the books.

Little talk was made as they quickly ate the delicious meal. No one wanted to leave the city. And no one wanted to think about the dangers that could be ahead after they reached their destination.

Soon they were down by the gates of the White City, readying to set off. Ron looked around expectantly as if waiting for something finally he said,

"Are we riding there like Aragwen did?"

"Ron!" Harry muttered stepping on his foot and glaring at him. A smile twitched on the corners of the King's mouth.

"We knew you were there that night she left Harry, there's nothing to hide." Said Aragorn.

Arwen, seeing the surprised look on Harry's face added, "We heard you. You see I am an Elf and Elves are known for having superb hearing. That makes Aragwen half-Elven so she has good ears too, as well as the fact that Aragorn here was a Ranger and tracker most of his life."

"Oh," was all Harry could think to say in reply.

The six travelers slung their pack onto their backs and stood next to the open gates.

"Good Luck to you and good speed. And, if you see Aragwen (which by the grace of the Valar you will) tell her we send our love and good wishes and a wish of good fortune from all the people of Gondor." Said The King. Then he and his Queen bowed to them and they bowed back (a bit awkwardly) and the walked out the gates of the Minas Tirith.

As they did so Hermione wondered if they, or more importantly Aragwen, would ever set foot inside that beautiful place again.

As they walked upon the great endless plains that lay before the city Gandalf pointed out various landmarks and points of interest. These fields, he told them, were the site of one of the greatest battles in the famed War of the Ring, the Battle on the Pellenor Fields. The topic of the War of the Ring greatly confused all the wizards. (though Dumbledore seemed interested) Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been told the basics of the whole thing by Tia while they were in the city and Gandalf said that it would take too long to tell in full but they could read as many books as they fancied on the topic when they got to Rivendell.

But even though they wished to know more about Middle Earth Gandalf's endless droning began to bore the young wizards.

The Trio let their minds wander and began to talk about things that seemed far off and long gone like Quiditch, and potions, and the twins' latest gags. Malfoy, however, stayed silent as ever staring blankly and unseeingly ahead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think this chappy is longer!!!! Yay!!! Or maybe it's just because my intro is soooooooooooo long! Anyway I think my new muses are helping because my writing is starting to sound more like I wrote it!!! Lol...my writer's block is gone!!!! I promise the next chappies will be way longer......I just wanted to separate the setting off from the actual trip itself .

**Aragwen**: come on we're dying! Give us a break!!! Your killing us here! Can't you take a break for maybe a week? You have school projects, tests, report cards, basketball, chess, theater, _and _ thanksgiving!!!

**Legolas**: Hear, Hear! I'm with the kid!

**EMHG**: Aragwen, since when are you my conscience....and planner? But she is right......I am REALLY busy. I GOT THE ROLE OF THE HEROINE IN OUR PLAY!!! 63 lines!!!!!!! And thanksgiving is in one week sooooooo I might not be able to update for a few days.

BTW Alana is all better now! Well not really, but she can come to school!!!

Lol luv you all!!!!

EMHG:)


	13. At The Inn Of The Prancing Pony

Hi!! Sorry this chappy took soooo long but I've had dances and holidays and school and basketball and theater and lots of other stuff. Even as I type this I just got back from my little sis' basketball game (she won!)and in a few minutes I'm going to the movies with Alana (snuffleslova11) to see National Treasure and then tonight I have to do something at my church and tomorrow I have a pancake breakfast to work and a basketball game to play in and then I have to baby sit for two little girls who are obsessed with strawberry shortcake!!!!!!!!!!

Ok enough talk…..here's the story!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- this chappy is a meanwhile of what Aragwen is doing at the moment.

She had been traveling for over a fortnight now. Riding swiftly on horseback or sometimes cutting through the forests and countryside. All this to reach the little, sleepy town of Bree. She almost had to laugh at the thought, she had visited Bree before, when she was about three. She had traveled there in a carriage with her father and mother and had been met at the gates by the people (and a few Hobbits) of the town with much cheering and fanfare. And now she was returning, dressed as a wanderer….a Ranger…. (though few now existed) and she would probably by frowned upon and shunned aside or feared. Of course one had to ask the obvious question, why was she going to Bree? Well, the answer was simple. She was to wait and watch for a group of four young Hobbits to arrive at the inn from the Shire; three Hobbit boys and one Hobbit girl. What were their names again?…. Oh yes, the oldest was Benwise Gamgee son of Samwise the Brave, A/N- yes, I know it doesn't ever say that Sam has a son named Ben….but later in the story you will see how it could be entirely possible. the second oldest was Peretine Took son of Peregrin Knight of Gondor, and then the two youngest were twins. A/N- ok this is a very long author's note but a needed explanation….first off Frodo came back from the West a year before the Elves did (you'll find out about that later)because he became lonely and depressed and felt he couldn't, without a terrible sense of loss and guilt, leave his friends and home and love. Which leads into my second point ( one of the only parts of my story that couldn't possibly happen). I think the Fellowship should have girls in it. Actually the story in general needs stronger and less meek/mild female characters. I think it's a bit sexist. Hence the reason I added a strong and beautiful elf maiden (who you will meet later…btw I luv Legolas…hint hint) and, so the fellowship wasn't too big and I don't like Merry much, I replaced him with Fraisalee the Hobbit girl and child hood friend of Frodo…they eventually fall in love and stuff….ok back to the story. The names of these twins were Fralyn and Bilbo Baggins daughter and son of Frodo Baggins, and these two were extremely important.

As she thought about all this the town of Bree came into view. When she came to the gates the gates keeper called,

"Who goes there? What do you want?" he looked through a peephole and his eyes grew wide at the sight of a Ranger, it had been years and years since one of them had been around.

"I wish to stay at the Inn." She said simply. The keeper nervously opened the gates and let her pass. Aragwen soon found her way to the Inn of The Prancing Pony, attracting many strange looks on the way. The Inn was very busy and she slipped into a chair in the corner with her hood pulled low over her face. Aragwen remembered a few faces from her visit long ago and she didn't want to take any chances of being recognized, the last thing she needed was royal treatment and prying questions. She scanned the room looking at the groups of Hobbits to see if she could pick out the four she needed. A few hours passed and she began to worry slightly, Gandalf had thought that if any one was going to be late it would be her. Then, finally the door opened and four small and frightened looking Hobbits entered, three boys and one girl. She watched them for a while as they sat down at a table against the far wall. She saw their eyes flitting around searching for whom they were to meet. As the room began to clear and guests went off to bed Aragwen silently approached the table at which the Hobbits sat. They were in deep conversation.

"This is mad! We don't even know who we're looking for!" said Perry exasperatedly.

"I agree, what if we leave thinking something has gone terribly wrong and try to ride to Rivendell on our own and we die! We have the fate of Middle Earth on our hands here." Said Ben looking nervous and tense.

"I'm sure that if who ever we're looking for shows up they will come to us, you mustn't blow this out of proportion, Ben, we've been here less than a day." replied Fralyn calmly, the others nodded, "We just have to wait and see."

"Not for much longer," said a voice.

A hand was laid on Fralyn's shoulder, its fingers were long and fair, feminine, like the voice it belonged to. Suddenly a figure appeared to materialize out of the shadows, she was tall, hooded, and cloaked. The hobbits stared, wide eyed with fear and shock.

"Baggins and company I presume?" She inquired, and, without waiting for an answer continued, "I'm not going to hurt you, please, come with me." Though, they didn't really have a choice, she pushed them each out of their chairs and up the stairs A/N- hey a rhyme! Sorry if any of this sounds weird, I'm home from school today with a horrible cough and a sinus infection and I took some cough medicine and I am very drowsy.lol btw it's a week and one day since I started this chappy….i am sooo busy I don't have the time! But holiday break is coming up and I will have more time then! Ok back to the story!

She led the four Hobbits into her room and closed the door. Fralyn spoke up timidly,

"Are you who Gandalf sent to help us?"

"Maybe, and maybe not." Said the girl simply.

"Didn't Gandalf say something about a poem?" Bilbo muttered to his twin.

"Oh yes, he said that the person sent for us could finish this poem:

_All that is gold does not glitter._"

The girl smiled broadly from beneath her hood, she laughed slightly and then recited,

"_All that is gold does not glitter._

_Not all those who wander are lost._

_The old that is strong does not wither._

_Deep roots are not touched by the frost._

_From the ashes a fire shall be woken._

_A light from the shadows shall spring._

_Renewed shall be blade that was broken._

_The crownless again shall be King!_ " she said this in the smooth and flawless way of one who had heard it many times before. A/N- ok no more writing for Monday the 13 of December….I am sick and miserable and need to sleep before I die!!

"Indeed," she said pulling back her hood to reveal dark waving hair, a fair face, and bright grey eyes, "I am the one Gandalf The White sent to guide you, you may call me Strider."

"Strider……where have I heard that name before……?" said Fralyn thoughtfully.

"I don't know……doesn't ring a bell for me." Said Perry simply.

"We will leave for Rivendell ere sunrise," said Aragwen cutting their thoughts short, 'I suggest you pack now and bring your things in here. I feel it's not safe for you to be alone."

The hobbits quickly did as she said without question.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY a nice long chappy!!!!

I really have to apologize for the hugely long delay in between chappies!!!!!!!!!!!! I never get to get online very often….it took me over 2 weeks to write this chappy alone!!!!!!!! I am extremely busy, between basketball and theater arts I am busy every day of the week. Not to mention school!!!! But Christmas vacation is coming up soon and I hope to get at least 2 chappies up! Starting in the next chapter this story will really get moving. Right now though I hope to write a new chappy for my other long delayed story, Through All Weather, Friends Forever . I hope the long delays between my chapters haven't made anyone dislike my stories!!!!

**Aragwen**- yes we're working as hard as we can!!!!!!!!!

**Legolas**- and you better all enjoy this chapter we've been worked to the bone on it!!!!!

HI ALANA!!!!

STRAIT ANDREWS STOOL!!!!!!!!!!!

CUCUMBER!!!!!!!!

Luv u all!!!!!!

EMHG :)


	14. Author's Note!

Hi everyone!! I'm sooo sorry this chappy is taking sooooo long to put up….again ( and I kno it's getting old) I am very busy and don't get online much to type it up. I finally have note books to write it when I'm not online which is great! And also this chappy is going to be _very_ long so it takes longer!

Namaarie!

EMHG :)


	15. Rivendell, Home of The Elves

OMG it has been sooooooooo long since I added a new chappy! And that's an understatement. Ok I think I owe you all an explanation of why ………one word **_grounded_**. First I was grounded for three weeks then another one week and then I was sick with strep throat and on top of that my mom hasn't been letting me on at all and I have a huge science fair project and this chappy is really long and took ages to write!

To sum it up I'm sorry and I'm back!

And on that note, on with the story!

A/N- now we are back with the wizards

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco wake up!" Dumbledore shook them gently awake as the sun began to peek above the horizon.

They had been traveling for coming up on three weeks now. They had passed through many different realms including the land of Rohan where a fair-haired people lived and raised amazing horses. That was where Aragwen's beautiful horse Kerrielle had come from. She had been a gift from Eomer the King of Rohan and good friend of Aragorn soon after the princess' birth. Now, they noticed, there were more and more trees and they seemed to be nearing a wooded area.

"Come, hurry along now! If we keep a good pace we should reach Rivendell by noon." Said Gandalf who was ready to go already.

"Really? Great!" said Hermione cheerfully.

"Ya, it's about time we got there! My feet are killing me!" said Malfoy irritably. Then under his breath he muttered, "And maybe there I can find someway to get my father to come and rescue me from these nutters."

So, still yawning and blinking sleep from their eyes the six wizards set off traveling quickly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione (excited to get to this place that was supposed to be so glorious, as well as the chance to finally rest) talked and joked amicably.

Apparently, all this annoyed Malfoy because he said, menacingly, "Gee Potter, this is the happiest I've seen you since that _unfortunate incident _at the end of last year! Though I don't see why you made such a deal over it…….he was a disgrace to the wizarding world, a fugitive and a criminal….you're really the only people who see him as a loss." Malfoy smirked broadly, satisfied at the fact that Harry's face had drained of color and Ron looked as though he could easily kill Malfoy if it wasn't for the fact that Hermione had a strong grip on his arm.

"Your terrible Malfoy!" she cried glaring at him.

Malfoy laughed spitefully, but was quickly silenced.

"STUPEFY!" shouted Hermione. Malfoy fell to the ground with a thud.

"Children! Please try to control yourselves!" said Dumbledore heatedly.

"But Professor he…" Ron began.

"I know what he did. You must try to ignore him. I promise things will improve when we reach Rivendell." Dumbledore said quickly before awakening Malfoy. He then led him away before he had a chance for revenge, but he shot then a hate filled glance all the same.

They were silent for a while after that. Harry's thoughts drifted, for the first time since they had arrived in Middle Earth, to Sirius. He would be here with him now. He would have wanted to come, to have an adventure. Malfoy wouldn't dare bother them either. For, no matter how horribly he talked about Sirius, he was scared as all deatheaters were. Black had been strong ,cunning, and out for revenge. Was….Had Been……those were the kinds of words he had to use now when talking about his godfather. These thoughts must have shown on his face because Hermione said,

"Harry, you mustn't let him get to you. That's just what he wants. Besides, look around, we must almost be there."

Harry looked about, they were in a wooded area but it wasn't stifling like the forbidden forest at Hogwarts, it was beautiful with flowers and green trees even though it was winter and there was a chill. And as they marveled at this land they came down into a valley.

"Well, my good wizards, here is Rivendell." Gandalf said.

Before them was one of the most dazzling sights they had ever seen. There were bright gardens and glistening waterfalls and beautiful, elegant buildings scattered around. Then, down the steps of the main building before them came two of the most amazing and perfect creatures imaginable. These had to be Elves. Beings whom they had laughed at when briefly told about them in Gondor for, as these creatures were described as so beautiful, the house elves of their world were quite ugly. One Elf was a man, tall and noble with blonde hair, a small crown, ears that swept to a graceful point, and curious bright blue eyes that seemed to be wells into depths of wisdom and years. He held the hand of a fair maiden, she too had golden blonde hair pointed ears, similar blue eyes, and a crown. The pair seemed to radiate a glow or power and their age was unguessable. They showed no signs of being old nor of youth, they merely were.

"Hello, wizards from Earth. And of course, Mithrandir. Welcome to Rivendell." Said the Elf lord.

"Mithrandir?" Ron asked.

"That is what the Elves call Gandalf." Said the maiden, "I am Maydelyn and this is my husband Legolas. We are the Lord and Lady of Rivendell."

A/N- OK this will be another long but needed note. As I said before I like to add girls into the Fellowship. This is the girl Elf I mentioned, her name is Maydelyn Goldenbranch and was the daughter of a captain of Mirkwood. She quite literally ran into Legolas one day when they were kids and they became best friends. She went with him to Rivendell and became part of the Fellowship. Please don't flame me for this! My friend Alana aka snuffleslova11 had Legolas come back and get married and got screamed at by a couple people. I try to be as cannon as possible but I'm still creative and this is my story! If you don't like it don't read it and don't review. And if you want to know how the Elves came back… it will be explained soon just be patient!

"Has Aragwen arrived yet?" asked Gandalf.

"No…..we've had no word from her." Legolas said sounding a bit worried, "But come, let us not dwell on such things now. You children are free to go where you wish,"

"Try not to get lost though!" Maydelyn cut in, "It's quite easy in this place!"

Legolas smiled and nodded in agreement, "There should be more than enough here to occupy you for quit awhile, libraries, gardens, and hundreds of halls and rooms to explore. We will send someone for you when it is time to eat."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged a glance and silently headed down a left path, not sure what you are supposed to say to Elvish lords and ladies. Malfoy scowled and stomped off down a right path.

"Now come, there is much for us to discuss," said Legolas beckoning Gandalf and Dumbledore inside.

"Well," said Harry as the Trio wandered aimlessly along the path, "We're in Rivendell and just met two Elves. What next?"

"Think we should look for the libraries." Said Hermione speeding up and looking around.

"Erm, sure Hermione. But why the library _now_?" asked Ron speeding off after her with Harry.

"Why not? We really don't have anything better to do, do we?" Hermione said simply.

The boys shook their heads, she never had anything better to do than read.

And so the Trio spent the next few hours in Rivendell's vast libraries. Hermione turning page after page reading through the long and complicated history of Middle Earth and trying to decipher the strange language of Elvish. Needless to say Ron and Harry were completely bored and were soon slumped over in their chairs, Ron snoring loudly.

Eventually, (and much to the relief of the boys) they were summoned for dinner, which was even more awkward than their first meal with the royal family of Gondor. These Elves were quite unnerving; they were kind and welcoming to be sure, enjoyed to talk and laugh, and. aside from their pointed ears, they looked and acted quite human. But, all the same they were obviously ancient and incredibly wise. When dinner was through they were led to their rooms and were soon settled down comfortably for the first time in three weeks.

Some time, hours later, in the dead of night a loud commotion suddenly broke out somewhere outside. Someone was shouting loudly, calling frantically for help in both English and Elvish. Soon answering shouts were heard along with many pairs of feet running towards the voice.

The Trio sat bolt upright in their beds.

"What's going on out there?" asked Ron in a hoarse whisper.

"Apparently something big…let's go see." Harry replied clambering out of bed and creeping out the door, Ron and Hermione close behind. They silently made their way towards the source of the commotion and soon found themselves standing near the entrance of Rivendell. They were also in plain view of the crowd and therefore they quickly ducked behind a bush.

"Move your fat head Weasley!" whispered a harsh voice crouched behind them, "I can't see anything!"

The Trio spun around and came face to face with Malfoy who had, apparently, followed them. Not wanting an argument they simply rolled their eyes and turned back around.

There were many Elves racing around and blocking their view of what was going on but they could still see three figures they knew in the center of it all. Two were Legolas and Maydelyn, the Lord and Lady of the city and the other was,

"Aragwen! Aragwen is with them!" Hermione whispered quite audibly. Harry swiftly clamped a hand over her mouth to silence her. Luckily the crowd by the gate seemed to take no notice.

There were also other figures gathered around that they did not know. Two were elves who seemed to have just arrived as well, a male and a female. And then there were four more figures that were very odd. They were small, only about the height of a young child, and they seemed not to be wearing any shoes on their strangely large feet. Three of the four were boys who were standing about looking scared and one was a girl and she seemed to be the reason for all the commotion. She was currently being held in the arms of Aragwen and appeared to be unconscious though she was shaking and shivering horribly.

This is the conversation the four wizards overheard.

"Aragwen, what has happened?" said Maydelyn.

"Well, if this wasn't so serious it could almost be funny. She was stabbed by one of Garonath's mutants. Crosses between orcs and dwarves who dares venture too far east and came across his lair. And the blade was _poisoned_." Said Aragwen. Her breathing was heavy, she sounded exhausted.

"Just like her father." Muttered Legolas looking concernedly down at the poor hobbit girl.

"She is lucky that Legalone and Laykeen were searching the forests for us then. They found us and did what they could for her and guided us across the ford." Said Aragwen who seemed to be coming closer and closer to passing out with each breath.

"Fralyn needs to be taken to the Healing houses right now." Said Maydelyn as the small figures shakings became more and more violent. Legolas motioned for a nearby Elf to take her from Aragwen. As soon as they did that Aragwen began to weave and soon collapsed but luckily she was aught by the elf called Legalone. She soon awoke and despite their begging she refused to go to the healing houses herself. Just then her head turned and she stared into the darkness where the wizards were.

"Yes your wizard friends are here. They have been watching for some time now," said Legolas smiling. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, come out now."

They sheepishly emerged from behind the bush. Aragwen smiled broadly at the sight of them.

"Hello my friends! I see you have arrived in better states than my companions and I."

The Trio smiled back, Draco scowled.

"There will be time for story telling in the morning. I now think it is time for bed." Said Legolas ushering them off.

YES! I'M FINALLY FINISHED THIS CRAZY CHAPTER! Yes! This took me like months cuz I haven't been able to get on the computer much so I've been writing it bit by bit but now it's done! So, for an update about me science fair is long over (I didn't win), spring break just ended and now it's the final couple of days befor our theater arts show goes up! Well I hope you like this new chappy! Read and Review!

EMHG :)


	16. Chapter 16

YAY IT'S SUMMER! NOW I CAN WRITE ALL THE TIME! YAY! I'M BACK!

Omg I got lots of reviews!

Reviews 

**Bloghead**- Don't ask…I came up with the name ages ago and it's just stuck ever since…..lol I guess I just ran out of names by the time I got to those two Elves….you should see how many name changes Laykeen has gone through! And he's not lonely…he's got an annoying little sister! Thx….glad u like!

**YoginiGal**- about the tense thing…I tend to write fast, talk fast, walk fast….in fact I do lots of stuff too fast….it's one of the things with having ADHD lol! I'll work on it! And as for the character development this story is very fast paced at the moment with lots happening quickly. The way I prefer to write is to introduce the personalities of non-familiar characters gradually, the more you read what they say and how they interact the more you find out who they are. Just be patient. Thanks! Enjoy!

**phoenixfeather6988**- Thx much! Enjoy!

**SeeStar** (who reviewed ch1)- If you have only read ch1 I can see where you are coming from with the excess punctuation and rushing. I wrote the first few chappies of this story a while ago, it gets much better as you go on. And for what you said about character development see what I wrote for YoginiGal. Thx enjoy!

**pixie-person**- Yes, I do know that. Also people have brought it to my attention before. I believe I addressed it in a past chapter. I believe LOTR is a bit sexist seeing as there is really only one physically strong and able female character (though I do know that that is how things were back then) so I like to add my own. My friend Alana (aka snuffleslova11) puts Eldarion in her story along with two sisters…..but if you like things cannon hers isn't any better! It's basically a goofy comedy! Read it tho it's good! Lol!

Thanks Enjoy!

**Xnaya **- is there really any other way to write Hermione? Lol! Thanks much! Enjoy!

**BregoBeauty**- As I said, I will work on the tenses. And if you want to know about Fralyn read on! BTW for those who might not know her name is pronounced Fray-lin not Frau-lin! Thanks Much! Enjoy!

Wow that's a long list of replies! On to the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Trio, and Malfoy, woke late the next morning. All four were completely exhausted from their long trip and nocturnal adventure. Upon waking Malfoy went off to sulk somewhere while Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to spend their morning in one of Rivendell's beautiful gardens hoping to run into someone who could explain the past night's events. They didn't have long to wait. As they rounded a bend in the path they heard a female voice humming a tune softly and soon saw Aragwen sitting beneath a tree reading an ancient looking book with a title none of the Trio could read, she had a few bandages around wounds she no doubt received during her journey. They weren't making much noise but as they approached the princess she stood with a smile and greeted them.

"Good Morning mellonin! Please, join me." Aragwen smiled and sat back down motioning for the Trio to join her.

"We were going to ask you Aragwen. What happened and who were those people you were with? Are they alright?" asked Harry as they stretched out beneath the sprawling branches of the tree.

"Those 'people' I was with are not actually 'people' at all. They are Hobbits, I believe I spoke about them when we were in Gondor; they are very small (as I am sure you saw) seldom reaching more than four feet. They don't wear shoes because, well, they really don't need to. The soles of their feet are thick and leathery and the tops are furry," At this Ron burst with laughter but was quieted with a stern look from Aragwen, "The four that I was with are about your age, all of them around 16 years old. Their names are Ben (he's the taller blond one), Perry (the shorter blond one), and the twins Fralyn and Bilbo. Fralyn was the one you saw injured, stabbed by a poison blade. Thankfully, due to the wonderful medicine of the Elves, she is fine as are the others."

"Are **_you_** alright Aragwen?" asked Ron, "You passed out!"

"Me? I'm fine. I was just exhausted from the trip. I got some rest and now, other than a few gashes, I'm no worse for wear." She said brightly.

"Who were those two Elves you were with? The ones named Legalone and Laykeen?" Hermione inquired suddenly.

"Oh, you haven't met them yet? They are the son and daughter of Lord Legolas and Lady Madelyn. (AN- If I haven't mentioned this yet Madelyn is pronounced _May-de-lin_ ) They are both good friends of mine for I visit here often. They were sent to look for us when we were late arriving here. I'm sure you'll meet them later."

They continued chatting idly for quite some time. Hearing in full the tale of how she and the four young hobbits were surrounded by a huge pack of Dwaki, (AN-if that's corny ignore it….it sounds more evil than dworcs….although I know Alana will never let me hear the end of it) the Dark Lord Garonath's mutant minions. She fought them well defending the poor Hobbits as best she could, laughing a bit as she did so for something of much the same nature happened to their parents years before. When she had finished off the last of the Dwaki she realized that Fralyn had been stabbed in the side, not deep enough to spill life-blood but enough to poison her. She then rushed her with all speed and no sleep to the forest right before the Ford of Bruinen where they were found by the two elves who rushed them to safety. After awhile their conversation drifted to home and family and Harry soon found his mind wandering to the thoughts he'd had the day before…Sirius. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by Aragwen,

"What troubles you, Harry?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing." He lied.

"Harry, I'm half Elven, I can tell when someone is uneasy. You have been that way since you arrived here. Tell me what is wrong."

Harry then found himself telling Aragwen everything about his godfather's life and death. (with help here and there from Hermione and Ron) They told her what they knew about his life as a marauder at Hogwarts and everything about the three wonderful years they spent with him. Then finally, all about his death; during this part Harry tried with all his might to keep from crying but it was in vain. Through the whole thing Aragwen listened silently asking no questions just occasionally nodding solemnly. She let him speak and cry as though she knew he would feel better after.

When the tale was finished and the tears subsided she sat for a moment, eyes closed, as though deep in thought then she said,

"He had brown hair, long and unkempt, and grey eyes, a bit sunken, you said?"

"Yes, he never really got rid of the look 13 years in Azkaban gave him." Harry replied, a bit taken aback, for he never really went much into how Sirius had looked. He was even more confused when he saw a smile twitch in the corners of Aragwen's mouth and a twinkle in her beautiful eyes.

"I believe I know something that will cheer you up." She said, standing suddenly and pocketing her book. The Trio glanced at each other, all wondering what was going on, then stood and hurried after her.

She led them swiftly through the Elven city and to a section of what seemed like living quarters. She stopped before one door (the Trio becoming more and more confused by the second) and gave it a sharp knock.

"Yes, who is it?" called a gruff male voice from within that sounded strangely familiar to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"It's Princess Aragwen!"

They heard footsteps come to the door and the door opened. Before them was a man with sunken grey eyes and long, unkempt brown hair.

"Sirius!" Harry cried hardly able to believe his eyes. Was he dreaming? Was it a trick?

"Harry? Ron? Hermione?" said the man sounding just as disbelieving. He looked from the Trio to Aragwen (who was grinning from ear to ear) and back again, tears welling up in his eyes, then he embraced his godson and his two friends in a giant hug. They stood there for quite awhile just laughing, crying, and hugging. In the background they heard Aragwen's clear and ringing laugh occasionally punctuated by a sniffle. Finally Harry said,

"But, how? You died. You fell through the veil of death in the Department of Mysteries! I saw you! You were standing on the dais and Bella stunned you and you fell back through it and, and, you didn't come back out."

"I don't know anymore than you do! I remember seeing the spell coming at me and thinking 'oh rats, it's going to hit me and there's nothing I can do about it. I'm going to fall through this veil and not come back out.' I knew it was deadly because that room we were in is famous in Azkaban. That's the execution room. Sure, they do experiments with death in there too but some of those experiments are done by observing the criminals die. It's where they send the ones who aren't bad enough to have their souls sucked out but still need to be gotten rid of." Sirius shuddered at the thought of the Dementor's Kiss. "When I fell through everything just went white. It was one giant void with no end in sight. I blinked and suddenly the room was full of people, millions of them! They went on as far as the void did. Some were silent and miserable looking, others were crying, and some were talking and joking just as if they were walking down the street. I soon realized that they were not just wizards and magic folk, muggles were there too; people of all races and types together in this void. I assumed that this was the place I was going to have to spend eternity in so I might as well try to find James and Lilly so I'd have someone to talk to, but before I could walk a step I was pulled up sharply and in the blink of an eye I was in a giant hall. It looked like something you'd find around this place," he said indicating Rivendell, "and just as I was wondering where in the heck of it I was now these voices started talking in a language I didn't understand until one said very loudly 'your task is not complete'. Then I was falling and falling and ended up here." He ended looking as confused as the three teenagers before him.

"What we believe happened is that, as he said, the Valar spoke to him and told him that his path in life had been cut short and therefore he was restored to life. What we didn't understand until now is why he was sent to Middle Earth." Aragwen said.

"What makes you understand now?" Ron cut in.

"Oh, honestly Ron. Isn't it obvious? He was probably sent here because so he could help us when we came and fight in the war." Stated Hermione as though it was the answer to 1+1.

"Well," said Sirius loudly putting a brake on the inevitable argument between Ron (who was furious with Hermione for "making him look dumb in front of the princess") and Hermione (who for once was confused). "I don't know about the rest of you but personally I am starving. How about some lunch?"

"How come we didn't see you at dinner last night, Sirius?" asked Harry suddenly.

"Oh, I really don't like to eat with just those Elves. Kind of unnerving, wouldn't you agree?" the Trio nodded, "Well now that you lot are here I'll have some company. Not that Dan and Ro aren't company enough……I just thought it would be best to not get in any more trouble." He had the grin on his face that was a trademark of troublemakers that they'd seen many times on the matching faces of the Weasley twins. Harry, Ron, and Hermione gave him quizzical looks.

"Yes….Sirius Black has been nothing but trouble since he arrived in Middle Earth," Aragwen laughed, "It all began when my family and I first met him and he and my father, who is a bit of a joker himself, figured out that they looked remarkably alike."

"They didn't!" said Hermione.

"They did! They switched places and fooled all of Rivendell for almost a day."

At this Harry and Ron burst into laughter and Hermione gave Sirius a disapproving look. Even being brought back from the dead couldn't quell the marauder in Padfoot Harry thought to himself as they continued to walk along. They were a happy sight. The five of them laughing, talking, and catching up as they walked through the Last Homely House even with the powerful evil that loomed over all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! It's done and it's long! Yay I'm back! HI ALANA! ICE CREAM! I HAVE TO COME OVER SOON SO I CAN KILL ELEGOST OR BETTER YET BERETHOR! HI HANNNAH EVEN THOUGH U AREN'T READING THIS! GUESS WHAT MY UNCLES FINALLY SHOWED UP LOL! ALMOST 2 HOURS LATE BUT THEY CAME! WILLY WONKA!

OH YEAH AND LONG LIVE THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE! (UNLESS OF COURSE HE'S EVIL IN WHICH CASE HE CAN LIVE SHORT)

LUV U ALL!

READ AND REVIEW!

EMHG :)

ps. Sorry if this chappy is a little corny…..there's only so many ways to bring a character back from the dead lol! Better soon I promise!

_Chapter dedicated in memory of Cam._


End file.
